Encontro ás cegas
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Touka não aguenta mais ver sua amiga Kaneki grudada dos livros . E pensa que a de cabelos pretos precisa de um encontro . E Touka tem o candidato perfeito .


Título : Encontro ás cegas  
Universo : Tokyo Ghoul UA , onde todos são humanos .  
Casal : Yomo x fem. Kaneki (Yomoneki) ;  
Avisos : UA , algum ooc , genderbending, menções de bissexualidade ;  
Classificação : K  
Sumário : Touka não aguenta mais ver sua amiga Kaneki grudada dos livros . E pensa que a de cabelos pretos precisa de um encontro . E Touka tem o candidato perfeito .

Nota inicial : Eu achei que fem. Kaneki poderia ser fofinho . E eu decididamente sou super apaixonada no Yomo . Desculpa se a Touka ficou um pouco ooc . Eu não acredito que ela seria tão fofoqueira assim . Nesse universo alternativo , todo mundo é humano . A Kaneki tem 20 anos e a Touka , 18 . Ambas trabalham em tempo integral . Kaneki não está na faculdade .

Glossário : Zap-zap é sinônimo de WhatsApp .  
Kaneko é o apelido que a Touka de para a Kaneki .  
A versão feminina do Kaneki se chama Kenya Kaneki .  
Narrador P.O.V.  
" Kaneki e Touka estavam no vestiário das funcionárias se trocando após mais um dia de trabalho duro . Elas conversavam sobre os planos para o dia de folga .  
" E então , Kaneko-chan , o que você vai fazer amanhã ? "  
"Bem , Touka-chan , eu vou a biblioteca e passarei o dia lendo o mais novo livro da Sen Takatsuki . "  
"Ai , Kaneko ! Você não tira o nariz dos livros !" disse Touka com um ar de irritada .  
"Mas , Touka-chan , os livros são tudo para mim . É um casamento perfeito . "  
"Kaneko , se você não desgrudar o nariz dos livros , vai ficar para titia . E com o andar da carruagem , o dia em que você sair em um encontro é capaz de passar um furacão na cidade ."  
"Ha , ha , ha !" Kaneki começou a rir .  
"Saiba que eu já estive em 3 relacionamentos antes . " completou a de cabelos pretos .  
Touka ficou surpresa : " É mesmo ! Quer dizer que a tímida Kaneko já namorou antes ? Conte -me mais sobre isso . "  
"Bem . " Kaneki tomou fôlego ." Meu primeiro namorado foi o meu amigo Hide . Ele é uma boa pessoa e um ótimo amigo . Mas , depois descobri que ficava tudo de bem se fôssemos apenas amigos . Depois , eu namorei a Rize . Ela tinha os mesmos gostos literários que eu . Mas , era uma sociopata . E quase me matou . Eu escapei por pouco. Depois , eu namorei o Shunn Tsukyama . Ele era muito educado e elegante . Mas , ele se descobriu gay e terminou o namoro . Essa é a minha história . "  
"Que história , hein , Kaneko ? ! Quem diria , quem diria . Mas , eu acho que posso resolver o seu problema .  
E que tal que eu arranjasse um encontro para você ? Topa ? "  
" Um encontro para mim ? Não parece má ideia . Mas , por favor , escolha direito . Não importa se é homem ou mulher . " disse Kaneki . "  
" A pessoa que eu tenho em mente é um homem , Kaneko . "  
" É alguém que eu conheça ? "  
"É surpresa !Surpresa ! Prepare-se para amanhã . Se eu tiver sorte , amanhã você vai dar adeus a solteirice . Vou me esforçar . Caso eu consiga , eu te envio uma mensagem no zap -zap . Com a hora e local do encontro . "  
" E com o nome da pessoa , né ? "  
"Surpresa é surpresa , Kaneko . Amanhã , você vai saber . Agora vá para casa e se prepare . "

Depois que Kaneki foi embora , Touka começou a por em prática a operação "Data ás cegas" . Ela precisaria de um certo poder de convencimento . Mas , de acordo com suas fontes , talvez ela teria sucesso .  
Touka já tinha jantado e estava no quarto pensando sobre isso . Ela morava no segundo andar da Anteiku que era um sobrado . No primeiro , andar havia a cafeteira que era o seu ganha -pão e em cima , o teto onde ela residia . Os outros moradores eram : o senhor Yoshimura , dono da Anteiku e pai adotivo dela ; Hinami , uma órfã que fora acolhida há pouco tempo por Yoshimura ; Renji Yomo , um funcionário da Anteiku .  
Yomo fora um delinquente juvenil no passado . Ele foi acolhido pelo senhor Yoshimura e tornara-se seu braço direito . Yomo era como um tio para Touka . E era ele o escolhido para o encontro com a Kaneki .  
Yomo era um homem sério , mas de muito bom coração . Ele já possuía 33 anos e gostava muito , muito de se exercitar no tempo livre . O que lhe conferia um físico e tanto . Normalmente , ele não trabalhava diretamente no café . Exceto para cobrir ausências de funcionários . Yomo era o responsável por comprar as coisas de que a Anteiku precisava .  
Touka descobrira que o Yomo tinha uma queda pela Kaneko .Como ela descobriu isso ? Bem , um dia ele esqueceu seu celular no quarto da Touka . A moça ficou curiosa e resolveu fuxicar . E descobriu que ele tinha várias , várias fotos da Kaneki .  
Algumas semanas antes , Touka escutara seu pai conversando com Yomo sobre relacionamentos . E pelo o que ela entendeu da conversa , Renji Yomo estava afim da Kaneki . Não era de se espantar . Normalmente , ele era o único a chamar a garota pelo primeiro nome .

Quando já estava perto das 10 horas da noite ...  
Yomo já estava em seu quarto . Deitado na cama , lendo . Ele não era grande fã de livros , mas lia alguma coisa ocasionalmente . Então , escutou o "toc , toc" na porta .  
"Entre , ele disse ."  
Era Touka .  
" Algum problema , Touka-chan ? "  
"Não , não estou com problemas . Eu estou com soluções . " ela respondeu .  
" Soluções ? Para quê ? Se for para o Loser parar de fazer barulho , pode me contar . "  
" Não é isso . O que eu você vai fazer amanhã ? "  
"Eu ? Vou correr pela manhã e talvez assista alguns filmes a tarde . "  
"Já ocupei a sua tarde . Vá se encontrar com a Kaneko amanhã . Ela espera por você . "  
"O quê !?" Yomo tomou um susto . O coração dele disparou a mil quando o nome de sua amada Kenya foi pronunciado .  
" E donde você tirou essa ideia doida ? "  
"Bem , eu não suporto mais ver a Kaneko não desgrudar o nariz dos livros . Ela fica babando e sonhando acordada . Isso é falta de namoro . Não se preocupe . Ela já namorou antes . "  
Yomo respirou fundo . Um encontro com a Kenya seria perfeito . Mas , sabe como a garota é sensível . Assim não , Touka . Assim não , ele pensou .  
" E por que eu ? "  
"Bem "... disse Touka com uma risada provocativa ... "Eu olhei o seu celular . Que você deixou no meu quarto . No meu quarto , hein ! E tinha um monte de fotos da Kaneko . E tem mais . Eu ouvi você falando para o pai que gosta da Kanekozinha . "  
Yomo corou . E balançou a cabeça em descrença .  
"Você está ficando pior que a Itori . Me pegou . Me pegou de jeito . "  
"Você vai ou não vai ver a Kaneko ? "  
" O que você acha ? "  
" Eu acho que você devia ir . Provavelmente , vai ser arrastado para um livraria e\ou biblioteca . Só não vai ser um corvo assustador e apavorar a menina . "  
" E desde quando eu sou um corvo assustador ? "  
" Desde que eu tinha 5 anos e comi o pote todo de biscoito . "  
"Aquilo foi muito atrevimento , mocinha . "  
"Que horas e local você quer marcar o encontro ? "  
Yomo parou e pensou .  
" Á tarde . 14 horas está bom . Local . Local , local .  
Em frente a casa da Kenya .  
Você tem o número dela ? "  
" Nada disso . Eu disse para a Kaneko que seria uma surpresa . Eu que vou passar as informações para ela . " bufou Touka .  
Yomo resmungou : " Eu mereço . "

Kaneki estava quase dormindo quando recebeu a mensagem da Touka . O encontro seria em frente a sua casa , ás 14 horas . Com recomendação de não importunar a pessoa com livros .  
"Espero que ele goste de livros . Sem livros , sem vida . "foi o que a de cabelos pretos pensou .

No dia seguinte ...  
Yomo foi correr de manhã , como ele havia planejado . Era dia de folga . O café estava fechado . Quando voltou , um bom banho e um almoço iniciaram sua tarde .  
O dia estava bonito . Sem necessidade de vestimentas pesadas .Uma t-shirt branca , calça jeans , sapato preto . Sem esquecer a carteira e celular . Ele sabia onde era sua amada residia . Já havia levado a garota em casa uma vez , mas não entrara .

Quando Yomo chegou a casa de Kaneki , ele abriu o portão e foi andando pelo pequeno caminho que conduzia a uma porta de madeira . A casa era pequena e havia um diminuto jardim a frente . Ele tocou a campainha .  
Kenya o recebera .Ela parecia surpresa . Vestia uma camisa branca , pulôver cinza , saia preta , meia-calça cinza e sapatos pretos . Estava perfumada . Simplesmente adorável como ela sempre fora .  
" Ah , Yomo-san . Então , é você que vai sair comigo ? "  
"Sim , Kenya . Você está pronta ?  
"Sim , eu estou . Deixe-me pegar a minha bolsa e trancar a porta . E já saímos . "

"Yomo-san , aonde você quer ir ? "  
"Eu sei que você tem obsessão com livrarias . Eu não vejo problemas com isso . Mas , primeiro , vamos passear pelo parque enquanto ainda é dia . Tudo bem , Kenya ? "  
"Tudo bem . " ela disse .  
"E mais uma coisa . Você não precisa ser tão formal . Você pode apenas me chamar de Renji , ok ? Somente , Renji . "  
"Ok , Renji . "  
Os dois foram andando em silêncio . Yomo estava em silêncio , mas muito feliz por estar ao lado de sua amada . Kaneki estava surpresa , mas feliz . Não que o Yomo não tivesse passado pela cabeça dela como possibilidade . Mas é que ele é 13 anos mais velho do que a ela e ele é muito reservado . Mas era uma boa escolha , pois tratava-se de um homem muito respeitoso .  
Quando os dois chegaram ao destino , sentaram-se em um banco a sombra . Eles ficaram olhando um para o outro . Até que Kaneki quebrou o silêncio . " Há algo que você gostaria de me dizer ? "  
Yomo tomou fôlego e disse : " Kenya , eu realmente gosto de você . Apesar dos meus sentimentos , eu vou respeitar a sua vontade . Prometo não fazer nada que a deixe desconfortável . Tudo bem ? "  
"Sim, tudo bem . "  
"Há algo que você queira falar para mim , Kenya ? "  
"Sim , há algo muito importante . Eu sou bissexual e me sinto desconfortável com atitudes bifóbicas. E não vou negar a minha identidade só porque eu estou em um certo tipo de relacionamento . "  
"Tudo bem , querida . É o seu coração . Há algo mais que você queira me contar ? "  
" Bom , eu sou viciada em ler . Também adora hambúrgueres e pessoas inteligentes . E você ? "  
" Eu gosto muito me exercitar . E fico tagarela quando eu bebo demais . "  
"Ha , ha , ha . Imaginando você bêbado . Deve ser muito engraçado . "  
"Isso não acontece com frequência. Pode ficar tranquila . "  
" Hum , Kenya , você tem problemas com manifestações públicas de afeto ? "  
" Não , desde que você não exagere . Você pode me beijar , mas só um selinho em público . "  
"Ok , eu não sou grande fã disso e não vou exagerar ."  
"Você está sendo tão respeitoso . "  
"Meus dias de delinquente juvenil foram embora já faz muito tempo . "  
"Touka-chan acertou na escolha , pelo o que eu vejo . "  
Yomo ficou vermelho ao ouvir o nome da Touka .  
"Ah , aquela fofoqueira. Ela vasculhou os meus segredos e descobriu a verdade . "  
" Eu não acredito que ela fez isso ! " exclamou Kaneki .  
"Ela fez . E agora nós estamos aqui . O quanto ela perturbou você ? "  
" O suficiente para eu contar sobre os meus relacionamentos passados . "  
"Que chato ! Ela é um teimosa mesmo . "  
"Ah , não ! Ela é gente boa . Só é esquentadinha . E fica reclamando que eu babo e sonho acordada .Mas , é ótima amiga . "  
"Que bom que vocês duas se dão bem . " disse Yomo .  
" E eu espero que nós dois tenhamos uma ótima relação . " sorriu Kaneki .  
Aquele sorriso . Yomo amava tanto aquele sorriso. Sua Kenya tão preciosa . Seu coração não errara ao cair no amor com ela .  
Yomo estava se segurando . Ele queria beijar a moça . Ele quer .  
Ele segurou as mãos da Kaneki e perguntou : " Kenya , será que eu posso ter um beijo ? Apenas um ? "  
Ela ficou vermelha : "Só um , está bom ? "  
Ele a puxou para perto de si e eles trocaram um beijo suave .

Depois de duas horas de conversa no parque , Kaneki levou Yomo para sua livraria favorita .  
A moça fez questão de mostrar ele seus livros favoritos . As novidades . Os desgostos . Yomo acompanhava quieto . Só observando . Namorar uma devoradora de livros não é ruim de todo .

Depois da visita a livraria , Yomo deixou Kaneki em casa . Ela permitiu que ele a beijasse com mais intensidade . E foi embora . "  
Nota final : Vocês gostaram ? Foi a primeira fanfic de Tokyo Ghoul . Eu tinha mais ideias para essa fic . Mas , eu fiquei cansada e decidi terminar aqui . Eu amo muito esse casal . E espero produzir bastante trabalhos com eles . Yomoneki para sempre !


End file.
